makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Sakura
Bio Sakura Kasugano is a Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. She is very outgoing and respectful in personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused in combat. She has a noble spirit and a very determined attitude, either in studies or in martial arts training. Movelist Skill Cards *Hadoken: Sakura releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards her opponent. Her’s do more more damage but they don’t travel as far. *Shouo'uken: Sakura runs at her opponent and performs a jumping uppercut. *Shunpukyaku: Sakura's version of Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Instead of sailing through the air, Sakura's version rises then falls in an arcing pattern. *Ashura Senkuu (Dark Form only): Sakura phases through her opponent by sliding left or right. Sakura can only use this attack in her Dark form. Spell Cards *Shinku Hadoken: Sakura fires a super powered of the hadouken. She can also shoot this upwards. The Dark version shoots a beam of Fireballs across the screen, much like Ryu's. *Haru Ichiban: Sakura does a vertically ascending Shunpu Kyaku that juggles the foe upward, followed by a overhead spike to the ground. *Midare Zakura: Sakura does a series of punches and kicks ending with a Shouo'uken. *Dark Sakura: Sakura transforms into Dark Sakura until you repeat the command to turn back into regular Sakura. In this mode, Sakura becomes consumed with the Satsui no Hado gaining different Skill and Spell Cards. Last Word *Haru Ranman: Sakura quickly ducks down and performs what appears to be the EX Special version of her Shunpukyaku. She will then jump after them, performing a single-hit Sakura Otoshi. As the opponent hits the ground, Sakura will land feet-first on them and jump off. *Shun Goku Satsu (Dark Mode only): Sakura, in her dark form, poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Sakura and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Sakura appears with wearing her backpack. Kei appears and takes her backpack for her. Sakura then looks at the opponent and says “Do you have time for a beating before my next class?” *Taunt: She points and giggles. *Victory Pose: She does a couple of kicks, while Cherry Blossoms float around her and she says “Oh wow, I won! Guess I don’t know my own strength!” Kei cheers for her from behind. *Dark Sakura win pose: Kei and Sakua both dance, giggling as Cherry Blossoms float around. Winning Quotes Did I impress you? I really hope I did! C'mon! Get back up! This is too fun to give up soon. You have a lot to learn! Maybe I'll see you in class sometime! I have to admit even I’m a little surprised that I won this battle. Vs. Self: The road to improvement starts from within! That's what Master Ryu told me! Vs. Ryu: Master Ryu, I really do hope that one day I will show you how strong I am, I really do. Vs. Ken: Yes! At this rate, I'll be at Ryu's level before you! Vs. Chun Li: *giggles* Yatta! What do you think, Miss Li? Vs. Guile: Your moves allow you to cover ground and aerial attacks! I'll have to try that! Vs. Juri: I told you, you should have taken me more seriously! I'm a dedicated street fighter too! Vs. M. Bison and Firebrand: It takes more than flying and teleporting to impress me! Vs. Akuma: Eep... My knees are still shaking...! Vs. Dan: You OK, Hibiki-san? Looks like your eyes are rolled back into your head... Vs. Morrigan: So you just wanted me to play with your little sister Lillith? Okay then, I suppose that could be cool. Vs Felicia: Aw, a cat girl! How cute! Vs. Rumia, Wriggle, Tron, BB Hood, Medicine, Sonson and Kogasa: *sigh* Kids….they can be such delinquents. Vs. Frank West: Oh, Mr. West! I’m a huge fan! I saw all of your photos on newspaper! Can I get your autograph? And a photo? Vs. Aya: Alright, I won! Hey, is that a Camera over there? Vs. Captain Commando and Jin Saotome: Are you from those Mecha shows I see on TV? Cool! Vs. Wesker and Dr. Wily: Ruling the world seems like a lot of responsibility. It's not for me, personally, but good luck with that, I guess. Vs. Roll: Aww, you’re so cute! I wish you were my little sister! Vs. Megaman, Bass and Zero: That’s a pretty cool helmet! Did you make it yourself? Vs. Saki and Spencer: The army? No way! I'm not cut out for that at all! I like to sleep in and I'm always running late! Vs. Mystia: Damn it, you made me lost! Now how am I supposed to get back home? Vs. Batsu: Oh, hey Batsu. Long time, no see. Hinata told me we should hang out more. Vs. Yukari: What a cute pet Catgirl! Her name is Chen? Mind if I pet her? ...Aww, she's so soft! Vs. Cirno: Brrr… My legs are freezing… Vs. Sword user: It's dangerous swinging around a sword like that... You could poke someone's eye out! Vs. Meiling: I never thought I'd come across a girl this crazy strong. Is this what Master Ryu goes through every day? Vs. Flandre: If I could use that shadow clone technique, I'd make her do all my homework! Vs. Keine and Yuyuko: You're really pretty... How old did you say you were again? Vs. Nitori: I thought Kappa were supposed to be scary, but you're actually really cute. Vs. Kaguya: You remind me of one of my friends. She also has a princess complex. Same laugh, too. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Don't you get tired of talking all the time? Vs. Shantae: Maybe it's easy to move around in those clothes...But man, I'd die of embarrassment! Vs. Cammy: That was a blast! Let's do it again sometime! Vs. Yuugi: Phew! One more throw from you and I would've been a goner! Vs. Tessa: Uh, these aren't gonna be on any tests, are they? Vs. Satori: Don't look so willingly. You should know us girls have to have our secrets. Vs. Anarkis: Uh oh. I think my history exam is coming back to haunt me. Vs. Yumemi: Are you gonna be teaching any classes in the future? I need to know this stuff when I apply for college. Vs. Amingo: I'm always interested in foreign cultures, but this is ridiculous. Vs. Nue: Phew! I was a little scared, but then I got into it, you're not so bad. Vs. Hina: Think your power could help me in my school work? Vs. Date Masamune: My history teacher never said you were this hot! Vs. Kasen: You own a pet dragon? I don’t know whether to be awed or terrified! Vs. Seija: I can’t get a decent sleep if humans are getting kicked off the earth. Vs. Murasa: I think that fight made me sea sick. Is that even possible? Vs. Nick: This feels just like an American B movie. Vs. Seiga: Sorry, but a girl’s gotta have her free time. Ending (Sakura, Karin and Kei are in school reading a newspaper.) Sakura: Hey, Karin, Kei! Check this out! “Highscool student Sakura Kasugano defeats the dragon and saves the world from apocalypse! She earns the trust of Ryu and becomes his new student!” Karin: Wow, Sakura…You have quite an active imagination….. Sakura: Imagination?! This really happened! Kei: Btw, who’s Aya Shameimaru? I don’t think there’s a member of the newspaper club named that… (Sakura looks at the player and Winks.) Sakura: Oh, she’s just a foreigner I met….. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters